dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sandman (film)
The Sandman is a movie in early stages of development. Cast *No confirmed cast Production History Throughout the late 1990s, a movie adaptation of the comic was periodically planned by Warner Bros., parent company of DC Comics. Roger Avary was originally attached to direct after the success of Pulp Fiction, collaborating with Pirates of the Caribbean screenwriters Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio in 1996 on a revision of their first script draft, which merged the "Preludes and Nocturnes" storyline with that of "The Doll's House". Avary intended the film to be in part visually inspired by animator Jan Švankmajer's work. Avary was fired after disagreements over the creative direction with executive producer Jon Peters, best known for Batman and Superman Lives. It was due to their meeting on the Sandman movie project that Avary and Gaiman collaborated one year later on the script for Beowulf. The project carried on through several more writers and scripts. A later draft by William Farmer, reviewed on the internet at Ain't It Cool News,Moriarty takes a look at what Jon Peters has done with Neil Gaiman's 'Sandman' property was met with scorn from fans. Gaiman called the last screenplay that Warner Bros. would send him "not only the worst Sandman script I've ever seen, but quite easily the worst script I've ever read."Neil Gaiman's The Sandman escapes development Hell? Gaiman has also said that his dissatisfaction with how his characters were being treated had dissuaded him from writing any more stories involving the Endless, although he has since written Endless Nights. By 2001, the project had become stranded in development hell. In a Q&A panel at Comic-Con 2007, Gaiman remarked, "I'd rather see no Sandman movie made than a bad Sandman movie. But I feel like the time for a Sandman movie is coming soon. We need someone who has the same obsession with the source material as Peter Jackson had with Lord of the Rings or Sam Raimi had with Spider-Man.".| title=Gaiman on 'Stardust', 'Beowulf' and 'Sandman' That same year, he also stated that he could imagine Terry Gilliam as a director for the adaptation : "I would always give anything to Terry Gilliam, forever, so if Terry Gilliam ever wants to do Sandman then as far as I'm concerned Terry Gilliam should do Sandman..."Neil Gaiman Talks Sandman, Good Omens In 2013, DC Chief Diane Nelson says that a Sandman film will be as rich as the Harry Potter universe.DC Entertainment Chief Reveals What's Next for Superman, Wonder Woman and 5 Superheroes Who Deserve Movies (Q&A) It has been announced that David S. Goyer will be producing an adaptation of the graphic novel, alongside Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Neil Gaiman. Gordon-Levitt is also attached to star and possibly to direct. An additional writer will be hired to write the script. Joseph Gordon-Levitt Eyeing ‘Sandman’ As Director And Star, Producing With David Goyer At Warner Bros Ladies and gentlemen, I'm incredibly honored to be working with David Goyer, Warner Bros, and @neilhimself on SANDMAN. #Prelude Trivia To be added External links To be added References Category:The Sandman Films Category:The Sandman (film) Category:Development